


Turning

by lucro_music



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucro_music/pseuds/lucro_music
Summary: Hayden Blake Malfoy formally known as Harry James Potter was adopted by the Malfoys after the war but all of Hayden's friends turned on him all but the male Weasley's, Luna and Neville didn't. So The Malfoy's, The Longbottem's and The Weasley's (Molly and Ginny were removed from the family) moved to Forks, Washington, and meet The Cullen's family.Beta DracoMalfoy1This is my first time posting on here.Adopted from A_M Book
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

Hayden's pov

I watch from my father's arm as my big family of 12 got out of the 3 cars we had bought.

a 2017 mustang  
and 2017 Camaro  
and an Audi r8

It was me, my brothers, Draco, Ron, Fred, George,Percy, Bill, Neville, and charlie. My sister Luna. and my father's Lucius and Arthur. We were moving to Forks, Washington to get away from the wizarding world in a big house.

My family and I had found out that Lucius and Arthur’s wives were giving them love potion and Ginny was also giving me love potion, and Hermione was being paid to be my friend but all together they just wanted the fame. I had befriended Draco 6th year when I followed him to the restroom and he took me in like a little brother and introduced me to the real side of his father who I grew very close to. Then in the seventh year, I told all the Weasley's brothers and their/my father about Draco and Lucius. We all met together in secret in the summer and they took me away from my so-called family that abused me but after the 1 last encounter with my uncle I never talked again but I could still express my feelings and thoughts to my family through our mind link we put together.

Lucius's pov

I had an eye on my little one and the rest of my family. " Are you ok Hayden?" I asked him telepathy. "I am ok papa" Hayden said. Right now my Petite with the makeup. Hayden said it made him feel pretty and didn't remind himself of the abuse, but no one in the family had really experienced what he had, and slowly with the help he is getting better.

Luna’s pov  
While everyone was waiting to go into the house I had a vision of Hayden.  
The Cullen's house

~ Vision~  
Alice was humming as she placed flowers her mother had grew around their beautiful home, but had a problem with it and encouraged him to be himself.

When Hayden came apart from the family we blood adopted him and his hair became blond and he dyed the tips a dark blue. He also had a matching dress, earrings, makeup, nails, and shoes.

But his eyes were very unique.

They were just him and described what he likes to do. Be outside in nature. Spend time with his family. Yoga, drawing, and cooking. He didn't let anything let him down now after we took Hayden from his not so loving uncle and made him ours.  
~ End of vision~

I should keep it to my self for now till I know more about who these people are and how they know Hayden. When I get to my room I’ll write it down as well.  
Arthur pov

" Okay guys and girl Lucius and I have already sat the wards in the rooms and when you walk in just imagine what you want and it will be there," I said to my children from my bonded Lucius after we go over and had a small bonding time with our family there. That was all we needed and will ever need. "Go inside and pick a but the room with the lightest goes to my petite étoile"

Everyone was still scattered around us and stretching and not moving. "Why aren't you moving?" I shouted. That got everyone moving while Lucius chuckled and my petite étoile soft giggles filled our heads making us all smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius watched as his little Petite beaute moved around the room while his imagination did the work for him. Everyone had put their own twist to their room.

Ron's had his Jack Russell terrier Patronus and the rest of his family Patronuses bounding around on his walls making his room radiant happiness.

Draco's had potion ingredients and steps on his walls and the base was emerald while the words were black.

Fred and George had separate rooms that were orange and had prank things on the walls too.

Percy's was a big library, but if you touched a book you wanted it would appear in your hand.

Bill has spells and things he had overcome on his old job.

Charlie's had dragons everywhere that moved and acted like real dragons.

Neville's was plant themed and you could treat them like real plants and they would grow.

Luna had her magical creatures and dream catchers that were real and kept her happiest dreams that acted like a Pensieve.

Arthur's and Lucius's was a charming copy of the outside and did everything that the outside did.

And lastly, Hayden's was bright with paint splatters and neon lights that came on at night to make the room eliminate the paint.

Hayden walked out of his room and went to check on his sibling then went to go make dinner. He knew their papa( Lucius) and dad(Arthur) had put them in muggle high school as juniors and they started tomorrow on Monday. " Tomorrow Ron, Draco, The Twins, Luna and Neville wear something yellow," Hayden told them. They answered ok without any questions. They knew not to question Hayden or Luna if they were told something.

The Cullen house

Alice was pulled into a vision.

Jasper and herself were cuddling with the most alluring guy she had ever seen.

"I'm glad my family and I moved here. If we didn't I wouldn't have met you, my mates" the mystery guy said looking but his lips weren't moving. Alice and Jasper lovingly kissed him with everything they felt for him.

"Anche noi ti amiamo" Jasper mumbled against the guys neck, their other mate they didn't know, but we’re going to meet soon.

"E vi coglieremo per semper anche se dobbiamo rivolgervi" herself finished.

then Alice was pulled out of the vision.

When Alice opened her eyes she was sitting on the floor with her family and her mate surrounding her with concerned faces. Alice broke into the biggest smile in her life and threw herself at Jasper hugging him for all he was worth. IF Alice could cry she would be hyperventilating from joy.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked. Alice pulled away from Jasper and looked into his eyes.

"We have another one" was all she said and went back to hugging Jasper leaving him and the rest of her family confused. "He is absolute........... I can't even describe him. He. I know he will be amazing and he has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, there are no words to express what I saw. I know he will accept us, everyone for who they are and we will make sure we are very careful with him." 

Realization came onto her family's face and Jasper was in shock. He just pulled Alice tighter into his arms and then relaxed till they were lying on the ground and he had the most blinding smile anyone had ever seen.

Translations 

1) we love you too

2) and we will cherish you forever even is we have to turn you


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's pov

We're getting another mate!!

Was all that was going through my head right now while laying on the floor with Alice. I felt like the happiest person to be alive. HAving 2 mates was very rare to have and I don't know what I did to deserve this. 

"Alice, when will we meet him?" I asked her softly, wanting to meet our 3rd mate more and more by the second.

'I don't know but I feel like we will tomorrow at school' she replied as softly.

( time skip till the next night)

Luna's pov

I was skipping around my room thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. Hayden was going to meet his mates. I am very happy for him and he deserves this for all that he has been through. I skipped out of my room to our father's room to tell him the news.

'Papa?Dad? Where are you? I have good news' I all but squealed.

' we're in the bathroom soaking.' papa's deep voice called out. I walked in and saw dad asleep on papa's chest.

'Can you wake dad up?' I asked softly. Papa did as I asked and awoke dad. Once dad was partly awake I told them the news. 'Hayden is going to meet his mates tomorrow, ' I told them. Their reaction was unexpected.

3rd pov

Arthur sat up quickly making water splash out of the bathtub. 'Really?' he breathed excitedly. 'This is great, my petite etoile deserves this after all that he has been through/done' Arthur rambled.

Lucius chuckled and pulled him into a loving kiss to make him quiet. 'Love, I Know you are happy but you need to breathe' Lucius said.

Lucius turned to luna and asked 'Does he know?' Lucius said.

"No, do you think I should tell Hayden?" Luna asked her father's.

'I think we should not, but we should tell him something big will happen tomorrow just to prepare him.' Arthur told Luna and Lucius.

All of a sudden Haydens' voice filled their heads.

"In the next 15 minutes I want everyone at the dining table for dinner." Hayden told everyone.

There were 12 shouts of 'yes Hayden/little brother" from different parts of the house answering him.

'Yes we will do that' Lucius said.

Cullens house

The Cullen's were watching a movie. While Alice and Jasper were talking through their mind link.

' I feel like we will meet our mate tomorrow,' Alice said to Jasper.

' In case we do we, or more specifically I need to be ready' Jasper said.

' I know you will do great Jasper, believe in yourself if it gets too much just tell me and go' Alice reassured him.

Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss and stood.

' Jasper and I are going to hunt just to be on the safe side for tomorrow' she said to her family softly. 'We will be back in the morning to change'. 

'Go and take your time' Esme said.

And they took off.

Weasley-Malfoy house

Everyone was sitting at the table eating and talking. But Luna, Arthur, and Lucius we're having a silent conversation with their eyes. And somehow they decided to tell Hayden after dinner.

'I am scared for tomorrow papa' Hayden said suddenly to Lucius and Lucius just decided to tell him.

Lucius got up to move next to Hayden, took him into his arms and whispered to him. 'Nothing is going to happen to you, everyone in this house has your back, and you will meet more than that you, we will always be there for you, like you are for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper pov

Today is the day, Alice and I had hunted all night so I wouldn't attack him from his scent. We pulled up into the school parking lot and got out of the car and stood around it waiting for our mate and school to start.

It wasn't long before it happened. I was hit with the most amazing smell making me tense up more than ever. An Audi R8 and a Mustang pulled up in the parking lot.

3 redheads stepped out of the Mustang, and a young woman with blond hair and a Brunette man stepped out of the white Audi. The burner man turned to help someone or get something out of the car.

It was our mate and he was beautiful. 

3rd pov

When Hayden's feet touched the ground his magic started flowing from his body. His siblings seeing this quickly moved to make a circle around him. 'What is wrong?' Hayden's scared voice sounded in their heads.

Luna moved and wrapped him in her arms as he tried to control his magic.

'Its ok Hayden' Luna told him. 'Something life-changing is going to happen today but i-we got you.'

Luna took a deep breath and continued.

'They got you' She finished

Across the parking lot, his mates he didn't know were worried about him.

Neville was starting to get worried and pulled out a blood pop which he noticed Hayden had started liking. He got on his knees and slowly put the pop in Hayden's mouth.

His magic glowed briefly before turning into small flowers and flowing back into his body, but four flowers didn't. They turned and followed them to see where they were going.

Two went to Jasper and the others went to Alice. There they were on their necks. Their siblings pointed them out and Rosalie gave them a mirror each.

They didn't know what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd pov

The Malfoy Weasley family had a small idea about what happened with the flowers and what they mean. Thankfully no one else noticed what happened. The small family nodded at each other to talk later about what happened.

As they continued through the day they kept texting each other to make sure everyone is good since it was such a big change. At some point, one of the Cullens approached the family and asked if they wanted to eat with them at lunch. Which brings us to this point.

" So this is where we sit. So how has your day been so far?" One of the Cullens starts to say while picking at the food on the tray.

While she was saying that the Weasley Malfoy family sat down and brought out their food. " So far it has been good, for all of us, we also for some reason have a lot of our classes with you except for math and science," Luna said while bringing out her phone to call their dads.

" Yeah same here, it's smaller than are our last school but it is easier to find all of our classes so that's nice," Neville spoke softly while looking at Hayden making sure he is gonna eat.

" We have some questions about what happened this morning, We Were wondering if we could meet up after school so we could talk about it?" Jasper said while looking at one of the twins.

" Yeah we can but could we do it tomorrow just so we can ask are parents tonight and let you know later?"

" Yeah sure see you later then," Emmett said as the bell rang.

As everyone got up and went to class they traded numbers so they can let the Cullens know the answer.

~ time skip to end of day~

As they walked to their cars one both seers of the families got a vision that could mess with both families and cause a lot of problems.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd pov

That evening of the first day the malfoy weasley family got home and sat down for dinner. Once they were all seated and got food the oldest child told their parents about what happened and the meeting the cullens wanted to have.

" There is a family of vamps and they want to have a meeting with us for several meetings. We were thinking about having it here but we need your opinion. Two of them are also haydens soulemate." The eldest dumped on the rest of the makeshift family with a stern expression.

" We will meet with them here and the wards will decide if they are allowed though then we will go from there but tread lightly ok, and as for two being his mate if they hurt him they will go through us understand?" while saying that Arthur was standing up while the others nod and start to get ready to either go to bed or go to their room.

While this was happening the Cullens were having their own meeting to think about the wizards and witches.

" They are crealy dangerous and can either out us or kill us, we need to move."

" No we will not We will meet with them first cause alice and jasper's mate is there and even if they do kill us they agreed to meet first, they clearly know something about what happened with the flowers."

"So it is decided we will meet first then think about what to do next, and I don't want any arguing at all understood?"

Everyone stood and nodded heading to do there own thing while thinking about the meeting happening tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day

The meeting at the wizarding house.

3rd pov

As the Cullens pulled up to the house, they were amazed by the house. The 4 story house has enough room for the big family plus the land around them.

" I want you all to behave and wait for my decision, no matter what."

With that, the family walked up to the house and knocked. When the door was opened they were met with a tall blond with long hair, with sliver looking eyes.

"Welcome to the house, the children are finishing up their chores right now. They will be down soon. I am Lucius Weasley-Malfoy. My husband is in the dining room right now."

"Thank you for letting us come here, Mr. Weasley-Malfoy."

"Of course if you will follow me please" as he said that he lead them to the living room, so they can talk some.

"Let me go check on dinner, you can look around this room some, but please don't wander out. "

As he walked out to go find his husband, he ran into one of his kids.

" We have guests in the living room, can you go get your sibling and get cleaned up before supper, Hayden is in the kitchen already, so don't worry about him"

"Okay I will"

Once he said that he went to go find everyone, so they can get cleaned up for tonights dinner and discussion.

After a while, dinner was ready and everyone went to the dining room and the food was severed. The wizards and witch had chicken spaghetti and the vampires were severed animal blood.

"How did you know we drank animal blood and not human?"

"We are trained to look for vampires and decided whether they should die or not"

Was all that was said and everyone continued to eat. Once everyone was done the adults decided to start the meeting with the vamps and figure out what to do, about the three that are mates.

" Okay so while the children are going outside we need to see what and how we should go about this, since they are soulmates"

"I think we should just let them be together and not separate them"

"Same here, But how do we know you won't kill us"

(People who are in the room Percy, Bill, Charlie, Lucius, Arthur, Esme , Carlisle)

" Why would we, you haven't killed anyone have you?"

" No but slips happen so what would you do then?"

" We will get to that when it happens, as long as you don't injure anyone we don't care"

" Very well lets gets the kids in here"

~With the children~

"How come we cant hear them?"

" They have a silence ward up"

"Aren't you at all wondering about what they are talking about?"

"No they will tell us their answer when they are ready"

After that was said the two families split up and went to different parts of the living room. The Cullens went to go stand by the window and the others went to the seats and started playing exploding snaps.

As they were waiting Alice and Jasper were talking about what they can do to make their mate more comfortable and not scared.

After a while the adults came back and said they could meet up and nothing will happen to them. That made everyone happy but Rosaile who thought the wizards would eventually kill them or tell everyone what they are.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd pov

“What should we do about learning more about him? He is always scared and nervous you know.”

"We could always have someone there with us and make sure he is fine with being and a room. I also don't want to push him too far either."

Walking further into the room was the red headed twins and the others that were stalking towards them. " if you even dare harm him, it's not him you should be afraid of" then left heading towards a door never seen before.

"What just happened edward?" 

They then felt a sudden force pull them in a direction and all was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really a filler plus kinda adding to whats happening. I still fill like I might break down while writing and that really sucks. Plus keeping up with updates I'm horrible at so yeah. I'm also focusing one on chapter at a time as well. Stay safe in this crazy time. Till next time
> 
> ~Jayden


	9. Chapter 9

3rd pov

"Whole Cullens you have decided to take in making Hayden part of your family so as family magic has it you will be put through a test. Be careful or Terry's will be your downfall." 

"What the hell is going on? Did we even agree to this?"

"Emmenit if this helps us get our mate to trust us then we will go through with this. Don't test us alright?"

"Fine fine. What are we supposed to be doing anyway? They didn't really leave us with any plans or information?"

"Follow the smell?"

"What sm- oh that smells like food. We should follow it. Like now"

"Wait what if it's a trap?"

After a lot of debate, a trio walked towards it like a pack paralyzing its food. As they got closer all the flies and birds pecking at what was there relaxed and took over. Surrounding the trio was a barrier of blonds and a brown-headed figure. 

All the while a family stood in front of a mirror and a judged look with an emerald jaded-eyed person stood waiting for his mates to react and protect what's important to them.

Rosalie was still cold in nature, took to the side, and waited for her time to strike and claim what she thought was true. 

"How long will this last Fred?"

"Until the last of the air they breathed is gone and you claim it so little brother. Till they meet your needs. You need to be careful of the cold one tho. We don't think she quite understands what it means to be part of a family and trust outside of what it found."

"I know Fred."

Then the air stops and everything is released once again and people land in a pile and everything goes back to colors once again.  
"Welcome back. What did you think?"

"What was that?"

"That is what will happen if you even think about hurting our family and turning on us. So I suggest you be very careful about what you do."

"Here are numbers if you need to contact us. Till next time."

All was said with a smile and a force of the property of the wizards and back into their house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter it may take a while to post the rest. Everything is cross posted on wattpad under the name delucro
> 
> May post the other works later


End file.
